ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalt
“'Exalt'” is an archetype comprised primarily of Fairy Type Tuner monsters. The Deck works similarly to the “Shaddoll” archetype but is Synchro based rather than Fusion based. The Extra Deck Monster have powerful effects that can reliably maintain Field and Hand presence as well as effects that allow for their recycling. The Main Deck monsters all have effects when they are Flip or Special Summoned (some just when they are Summoned) and can summon 1 “Exalt” monster with a different Attribute from the Deck when they are send to the Graveyard by a card effect or after being destroyed by battle. Also each of the Main Deck monsters grant a Condition to a Synchro Monster that is Summoned using them as Synchro Material. Design Appearance All monsters in the Archetype take form as angelic humanoid beings, the Arch-Exalt monsters keep this trait but some take traits from certain animals (like “Aegir, Arch-Exalt of the Raging Seas” whose lower body takes the shape of a serpent). All monsters have an halo behind their head with the “Arch-Exalt”s having bigger halos. Etymology The Archetype's name is derived from the word Exalt. Each monster in the Main Deck is named after biblical angels while the Extra Deck monsters are named after gods. Story Ancient beings who have watched over history since the very beginning. They are creatures of immense power capable of untold destruction but choose to use their powers to maintain order in both their realm as well as the mortal realm. Play Style Exalts are a relatively fast archetype. Each monster is designed to fill in a role and working together to gain and maintain advantage. Similarly to Shaddolls, Red-Eyes and Infernoid whose Fusion Spell cards allows them to use Fusion Materials from the Deck, Exalts have "Ascension of the Arch-Exalt" a Spell card that can Synchro Summon 1 "Arch-Exalt" from the Extra Deck by using Synchro Materials from the Hand and field as well as from Deck as long as the opponent has more monsters than you and controls at least 1 Special Summoned monster. "Purity of the Arch-Exalt" can also be used to Synchro Summon "Arch-Exalt" monsters and by being a Quick-Play spell card it allows for Synchro Summon during the opponent's turn. By using Materials from the hand and Deck Exalt are able to Summon their boss monsters even if they are under powerful anti-Synchro cards such as "Stygian Dirge". Every Exalt follows these conditions # Every Exalt is a Fairy Type Level 4 Tuner Monster with the effect of being treated as a non-Tuner monster by their first effect. This effect applies even while they are in the Deck. # All have ATK and DEF totaling up to 3300. # All have an effect if they are Special or Flip Summoned with some having the effect no matter how they are Summoned. # All have an effect to Summon 1 Exalt with a different Attribute from the Deck in face-down Defense Position when they are destroyed by battle or sent to the Graveyard by a card effect. # All give a condition to a Synchro Monster being Summoned with them as Synchro Material. The main strategy for Exalts is to overwhelm the opponent with very powerful monsters. The "Arch-Exalt" monsters by themselves have rather high stats and can by themselves disrupt the opponent while creating advantage themselves. More information coming soon. Category:Archetype